Abducted
by RippedOpenRose
Summary: Two anime fans, Lexi and Rei, have normal high school lives. But, that all changes when the Akatsuki come to their school, and take them to the Naruto world. What adventures will unfold for the two teens? SasoriXOC, and HidanXOC. Rated T for Hidan's filthy mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is HunterGirl97. I'm co-writing this fanfiction with RippedOpenRose. We will be switching off every other chapter. Meaning, RippedOpenRose will be writing chapter 2, then 4, and so on. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!**

"_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"_

16 year old Lexi Coleman groaned, blindly reaching for her alarm clock. She finally managed to hit the snooze button, silencing the device. She smiled sleepily to herself, curling up and falling asleep once again.

She managed to get an extra five minutes of rest, before her bedroom door swung open. Her best friend, Rei, came bursting in as energetic as ever. "Good morning Lexi!" she cheered and the black haired girl placed her pillow over her head, letting out a groan.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Rei yelled, jumping up and down on her friend's bed, trying desperately to get her to wake up. After a minute or so, Lexi gave up.

"Fine, fine. I'm up!" she groaned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her blue eyes. "What time is it?" the sleepy girl asked, yawning.

"Six in the morning." she replied, smiling brightly. Lexi face palmed, before standing up.

"Well, we have like an hour and a half before the bus will be here. Go downstairs and get the Xbox set up while I get ready for school." she told the other girl, who grinned at the suggestion.

"Okie dokie!" Rei exclaimed, jumping off the bed and running downstairs.

Lexi didn't even worry about taking a shower, since she had taken one the previous night. She rummaged through her closet, picking out what she would wear. Finally deciding on a black t-shirt and a pair of red and black plaid skinny jeans, she began changing.

**~XXX~**

Once she brushed her teeth, applied makeup and straightened her hair, the black-haired girl made her way down the stairs. When she got there, she saw Rei putting in one of the many Naruto games that Lexi owned.

"Okay, we still have like an hour until the bus comes. Let's play!" Lexi exclaimed, taking a seat on the plush carpeted floor and grabbing her wireless controller.

"Heck yeah!" Rei exclaimed, taking the other controller and sitting next to her friend.

"I call playing as Sasori!" Lexi said, choosing to play as her favorite red-haired Akatsuki member.

"Eh, doesn't matter to me! I still get Hidan!" Rei replied, picking the one Akatsuki member she fangirled about all the time.

"Ha, take this! My eternal art's gonna kick your Jashinist ass!" she teased when the game started, and the two started battling each other.

"Awww fuck no! Hidan is going to kick your puppet's wooden ass!" Rei said, mashing her fingers on the controller's buttons as she attacked her friend.

After 50 minutes of fighting and arguing, the two girls decided to stop playing and grab some breakfast. Lexi poured them both some Cocoa Pebbles cereal, and they discussed the latest naruto episode while they ate.

A few minutes later, they heard the school bus' honking horn outside. "Let's go before they leave us." Lexi said grabbing her backpack and heading out the door.

"Wait up!" Rei grabbed her bag too, rushing to catch up with her friend. They got onto the large vehicle, and sat in an empty seat at the front of the bus. Lexi went through her backpack, trying to find her sketchbook.

"Crap, I forgot to do my Algebra homework!" Lexi cursed, finding the math worksheet that was due. "Did you do it?" she asked Rei, hoping her friend would help her out with the blank worksheet.

"Um... Maybe?" Rei questioned herself, trying to remember whether or not she had done it. "Ah! Yes I did!" She happily cheered, taking the piece of paper out of her binder.

"Sweet, can I copy yours really fast? I'll owe you one." Lexi pleaded.

"Of course!" Rei replied, handing the completed worksheet to her friend.

"Thanks." she swiftly took her friend's paper and started copying the answers down onto her blank worksheet, occasionally answering a question wrong. She didn't want her teacher to suspect her of cheating. After Lexi caught up on her homework, the two girls spent the remainder of the bus ride discussing random topics

When the bus full of children pulled up to the school, Lexi and Rei were the first ones out. They had homeroom together, so they had a chance to talk before class. "I still say that Hidan would win in a match with Sasori." Rei stated, as they walked past a teacher, who just shook her head at the two.

"Oh whatever! Sasori could so beat that religious weirdo!" she defended, earning a few weird looks from her peers. She just ignored them, not caring what they thought about the conversation. She and Rei were both proud to be devoted anime-fans, and nothing could change that.

"Blah Blah. Sasori is a walking puppet freak. I still say Hidan is the best and would win in a fight with Sasori any time!" Rei said confidently, sporting a triumphant grin.

"Oh come on, his "Jashin-sama" isn't even a real God!" she retorted, laughing a bit at her friend.

"How dare you say that!" Rei yelled, holding her special Jashin necklace in her hand. She had gotten it a while ago from Lexi, as a birthday present.

"Sorry, but it's true." Lexi said with a shrug. Suddenly, the warning bell rang, signalling that the two needed to hurry if they wanted to be on time.

"Onward to homeroom!" Rei said, grabbing Lexi's hand and speeding off to their Homeroom class. They didn't want to be late again.

**~XXX~**

They made it into the classroom, and both took their seats right as the bell rung, signalling the start of class. "You two got very lucky. I suggest you get here earlier next time." Their Homeroom teacher, Mrs Wolfe, commented, writing a few things on the white board.

"We'll make sure to do that." Rei assured, letting out a bit of an embarrassed chuckle.

"Well, good. Now class, today we'll be learning about..." as the teacher droned on with her boring history lesson, Lexi and Rei passed notes to each other, continuing their argument.

'Shut your face! Jashin-sama is a real god you idiot!' Rei scribbled on the paper using her black pen, before passing it calmly to Lexi.

'Sure, and i'm a two-headed unicorn named Tim.' Lexi jotted down, making sure the sarcasm in her reply was clear.

'Sorry. Okay, who's art is better: Deidara's or Sasori's?' Lexi scribbled back, feeling a bit bad for offending her friend's favorite anime character.

'Yeah, Deidara's art is actually kinda cool. But, I love the idea of having art that is eternal. So, i've gotta say Sasori's.' Lexi replied, quickly jotting it down and passing it to Rei.

The bell suddenly rang, signalling the end of homeroom. Lexi and Rei packed their notebooks, and left the classroom. "Thank God that's over." Lexi said, sighing. The lesson was an exhausting one.

"Time to get through the rest of the day." Rei said.

"Yepp. Here, I need to get to science. Mr. Masters will kill me if I'm late again. I'll see you at lunch, okay?" she said, adjusting the strap of her backpack.

"Well, enjoy science. See you at lunch!" Rei said, as they walked their separate ways to their classes.

**~XXX~**

Lexi walked down the hallways of her high school, just looking around at all the preppy students that surrounded her. When she made it to the classroom, she saw something that she almost couldn't believe.

Right across from her destination, lurking behind a group of cheerleaders, was a man with piercing green eyes, and a mask over his mouth and nose. What really got her, though, was the headband he was wearing, and the cloak. It was unmistakably one from the Anime series, Naruto.

'that can't be!' She blinked, and the mysterious person was gone. She shook her head, walking into the classroom right before the second bell rang. She must have been seeing things.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Into the black hole

**A/N: Hey guys, RippedOpenRose here. Here's chapter 2!**

**~XXX~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to us, and neither do the characters. Lexi is owned by HunterGirl97, and Rei belongs to me.**

**~XXX~**

Lunch time rolled around, and Lexi rushed to find her hyper friend. Pushing her way through the crowds of her high school peers. In her haste, she accidentally bumped into the head cheerleader, Sarah. "Watch where you're going freak!" she warned, and Lexi glared at her.

"Screw you, blondie." she replied, before turning and making her way through the cafeteria doors. As soon as she did, a familiar voice rang out to her.

"Hey Lexi! Over here~!" Rei called, waving her hand in the air to show where she was located.

"Hey. I saw something completely insane on my way to class." Lexi confessed, taking a seat next to the girl.

"Really? So did I!" Rei replied.

"You did?" she asked in surprise.

"Tell me about it, and I'll tell you about the thingy I saw when I was heading for class!" Rei exclaimed, waiting to hear from her friend Lexi.

"Okay. Well right outside my science class, behind a group of cheerleaders, I swear I saw... Kakuzu from Naruto." she said, hoping her friend didn't think she was crazy.

"Holy crap that is crazy. When I was standing in the doorway of my math class, I swear to Jashin I saw Hidan over in the corner of the room." Rei said, earning a strange look from the other girl

"Wow. This is impossible." she said quietly, before looking at her friend again. "...Isn't it?" she asked. She was seriously starting to think that they had gone nuts.

**~XXX~**

Suddenly, Lexi caught a glimpse of silver hair, and fell backwards off her chair.

"Oh my Jashin, dude. are you okay?!" Rei panicked, holding out her hand to help her friend up.

"I just saw Hidan. I swear it!" she replied, taking her friend's hand and standing up.

"Youswear it? You swear it to Jashin-sama?" Rei questioned, hoping she wasn't tricking her just because Hidan was her most favorite character in the Naruto series.

"...Yes. I swear it Jashin-Sama that Hidan is here." she replied, sighing.

"Okay...I believe you...Well, do you think we're playing and watching too much Naruto or something?" Rei questioned, wondering if watching too much of the Anime would make them day dream realistic figures.

"Hm...it's possible. But he looked so freaking real!" she insisted.

"Well, considering the amount of Anime we watch a day, we could be day dreaming them to the point where they look real." Rei stated. "But, they could be real..."

Out of nowhere, the two heard someone screaming, "KAKUZU, WHERE THE FUCK ARE

THOSE TWO LITTLE BITCHES?!" Causing Lexi to fall out of her seat again.

"Yep, I'll go ahead and say that they're real!" she groaned, picking herself up.

"All aboard the nope train to fuck that ville." Rei whispered, pulling her Minecraft Creeper sweater hoodie over her head.

"HEY, YOU TWO IN THE BACK! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" Hidan screamed, pointing right at the two girls.

"NopeNopeNopeNopeNope" Rei whispered over and over again, wishing that she could just magically fly into the sun or something.

"Let's get out of here." Lexi whispered, grabbing her friend by the arm and taking off toward the cafeteria's exit.

"YayWe'reFlyingIntoTheSun." Rei whispered, her mind filled with the possible outcomes of this plan.

"Hidan, after them!" Kakuzu called, and the two started chasing after the girls.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! This cannot be real!" Rei said, tripping over her words she had said because of panic.

"What do they want from us?!" Lexi asked, still running.

"I'm not sure, and I don not want to find out." Rei quickly said, running as fast as she could.

Soon, the two had to stop because they hit a dead end. "Crap..!" Lexi cursed.

Rei held onto her Jashin necklace and whispered over and over again, "Dude, we are so screwed...!"

"Ha, can't run anymore, can you?" Hidan commented as the two once-fictional characters caught up.

"Why are you here?" Lexi asked, putting up a stoic front.

"Leader sent us to find you two and bring you back. Jashin knows why.." Hidan replied, surprisingly not cursing.

Rei's worries fell completely. She was happy to know that she wasn't to be killed. Well, by her favorite character, that is. Pein could still kill the two of them.

"Why would he want us?" she asked, confused by the immortal man.

"We don't know. So, just come with us and make it easier." Kakuzu replied.

'Well, I have been told I'm as curious as a cat! Aww fuck it. I say we go

with them. Not sure about Lexi, though..' Rei thought to herself,

glancing over at her black haired friend.

"I dunno. I don't know if he will let us live when we get there or not." she replied.

"Tough shit. You're coming with us, whether you like it or not." Hidan said, picking up Lexi and holding her over his shoulder.

"Come on, let's just get back." he called over his shoulder to his partner, who just followed silently. Rei stood up, joyfully following the three.

Lexi just stayed silent, actually a bit excited to meet the other Akatsuki members.

**~XXX~**

They stopped, and Kakuzu did a few handsigns. Suddenly, a black hole opened up in front of them.

"I'm not getting in that!" Lexi said stubbornly, despite the fact that Hidan was carrying her.

"Why not? It looks cool!" Rei said happily.

"You're crazy, Rei. That looks dangerous, and freaking scary."

"Quit bitching already, will you? we're going." Hidan put Lexi down, before grabbing her by the shirt and jumping in. Rei and Kakuzu followed without a word.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, and let us know what you thought! Its much appreciated! :3**


End file.
